The Assassin
by kristin10
Summary: Summary: When Clarisse is struck down by a would-be assassin, Joseph comes out of retirement to protect not only his wife but the new queen.
1. Default Chapter

Princess Diaries - The Movies  
Takes place a year after the events in PD 2  
Rated G or PG and will continue to be.  
Hope you enjoy!

The Assassin

By: Kristin'sFatLouie

Chapter I

Joseph Herrara, former head of Genovian security for the Crown, now husband to the former queen of said country, stood at the foot of the platform as near his wife and what he had come to think of as his granddaughter as he could and remain proper, since it was no longer his job. His gaze roved the area and its hundreds of occupants out of years of habit, as well as the belief that though the men he'd trained were competent, no one was more qualified to look after the Queen and her grandmother, his wife, then he himself.

He glanced up to see Clarisse smiling softly at him before she turned her attention back to Genovia's prime minister who was in the midst of a rather longer than necessary, he could see she felt, speech. She knew him so well, he thought with an inward smile. She knew it made him edgy not to be able to stand and protect her as he had for so many years. Today was the one year anniversary of Mia becoming Queen of Genovia, and today was the royal celebration.

Finally the mountain of a man began to wind down and the corner of Joe's mouth quirked as he saw Mia make some comment to her grandmother, which had Clarisse leaning slightly to her right, whispering back. Neither lost their queenly demeanor for a moment.

In the next instant everything exploded as a shot cracked and bedlam ensued. While the assembled Genovians screamed and ran, Joseph leapt onto the platform and to his horror, saw Clarisse fall to the floor and lay still.

"Grandma!" Mia was on her knees beside the unconscious woman and then Shades and Nicholas, Mia's husband, had knocked her aside and covered her with their bodies.

"No! Grandma!" She shrieked, but allowed them to pull her back as she saw that Joe had reached Clarisse and was checking her while he shouted to the security men to fetch the doctor.

To anyone observing, he was the calm, efficient head of security he'd always been, but to Mia who knew him so well, she could see the tension and fear in every move and in the way he watched the fallen woman.

He raised his head to meet Mia's gaze.

"Joe?"

He moved reluctantly as the doctor pushed him aside, but he didn't move far.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" He asked.

She nodded.

Shades had his men doing their jobs to protect the queen, and Joe's attention returned to his wife as the doctor began issuing orders to the medial rescue team behind him.

"How is she?" He stared at the blood spreading across the front of her gown. Over her heart.

"She's been shot – I won't know how seriously until I examine her more closely." The older man said. "My primary concern right now is loss of blood. I must get her to the hospital."

"Yes, go." He hesitated, duty warring with his desire to stay with Clarisse. "I will follow directly."

The man nodded and turned to supervise the former Queen's transference onto a gurney and then to the rescue vehicle.

Slowly Joseph rose to find that his men had cleared the courtyard and that Nicholas stood with Mia behind a wall, two security guards in front of them.

Joe crossed to where Shademan was issuing orders to his men.

"I want you to find out what happened and why and who." Joe told him. "I'm going to the hospital, but when I come back, I want a meeting with the entire security team."

"Yes sir."

"Joe!"

He turned to see Mia running toward him, Nicholas and two of the palace guards trying to keep her shielded.

"Your Majesty—" He began but she cut him off.

"I'm going with you." She told him.

"No, you are not."

"Joe!"

Joseph took a calming breath and took her by the shoulders, trying to force calmness into them both.

"Mia, you need to stay here where I know you'll be safe. I am going to the hospital and I'll keep you informed about your grandmother's condition." He squeezed her shoulders. "Please, Mia. Stay here where it's safe." _Where I don't have to worry about you, too._

Mia looked deeply into the aqua eyes and saw fear and worry there and also the struggle for control, and knew he didn't need an hysterical queen added to the mix until they knew how her grandmother was. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Okay, Joe. Just let us know, okay?"

He kissed her forehead. "I will, as soon as I can. Thank you."

Joseph turned and strode down the sidewalk toward his car, every nerve tensed and his heart thumping in his chest. She had to be all right. She would be.

He drove as quickly as he could and still arrive at the hospital in one piece. He couldn't afford to get in an accident... Clarisse would need him when she came home. Because, he told himself firmly, she would be coming home.

Joe was met by one of his security men as he hurried down the polished hallway toward the desk. Second in command, Landry.

"Sir."

"Landry." Joe paused and glanced over the man's shoulder at the operating room doors. "How is Her Majesty?"

"In surgery, sir. The doctor has not updated me at this time."

"All right." He paused, fighting to make his mind... a mind that had formulated security strategies for years, to come up with any plan at all. "I want you to go back to the palace. Make sure that Queen Mia is well protected, along with her husband. I will be back as soon as I can and then I want to see everyone in the ballroom for a meeting."

"Yes sir." Landry nodded solemnly, noting the shadow of fear that clouded the former security head's eyes. _He really adores her,_ he thought. _And he's frightened to death that she's going to die._

As he turned to leave, Joe put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, for coming ahead and watching over her until I could be here myself."

Landry nodded. "It was my honor, Sir and my duty as second in command of Her Majesty's security."

Joseph watched him walk out of the hospital, then dismissing everything else, turned to the doctor who was just coming out of the swinging doors.

"Doctor—"

"Ahh, I wondered where you were, Joseph."

Joe fixed the Queen's doctor with a stern gaze.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. The bullet went through her left side, struck a rib, but hit nothing vital and, though it will be very painful for a time, Queen Clarisse will recover completely."

Joe felt weak with relief.

"Thank God!" He breathed, steadying himself with a hand on the counter. "When can I see her?"

"I'm having her moved to a room for observation. She can go home in a day or two if everything goes well, but for at least a couple of nights I want her here."

Joe nodded. "You are certain she'll be all right?"

The man smiled, nodded. "Yes. The worst was blood loss and extracting the bullet. The blood has been replaced and the cracked rib dealt with. She'll be in pain for awhile, but I'll send some medication home with you to take care of that." He reached out to clasp the other man's arm, as much to support as to reassure. Joe's usually dusky complexion was an alarming shade of pale. "Your wife will be fine, Joseph."

"Thank you." Joe cleared his throat, swallowing with some difficultly. "Where is her room? I have arranged to stay with her until she's settled."

The doctor pointed. "First right, second door on the left. I've sedated her so it may be awhile before she wakes."

Nodding, Joe hurried down the hall to see for himself that his love was alive.

He watched everyone bustling around, plugging holes, now that the horse was well out of the barn. Idiots. He shook his head. All but Herrara. He'd barked a few orders and then chased after his fallen angel. Weakling. For all his charging around, issuing orders, he was washed up. Nothing to worry about there. He snorted. Nothing to worry about at all.

Joe sat beside the bed, Clarisse's right hand clasped in both of his, watching the paleness of her face and the dark smudges under the closed eyes. How he longed for them to open and give him the reassurance he needed that she was alive. That she was going to be all right. He'd been here for nearly three hours and she hadn't wakened once. He knew it was the anesthesia, but still he worried.

As he sat, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, Joe's mind drifted to the weekend before when Mia and Nicholas had thrown them a surprise one year anniversary party. He smiled at the memory. They had been well and truly surprised, too. Mia had kept it small as she'd known her grandmother would prefer, with just the four of them, Charlotte and a few others to help celebrate their first anniversary. After so many years of waiting and wanting, he'd finally gotten what he'd always dreamed of... Clarisse was his wife. And now in a split second, he'd come so very close to losing her. Losing everything that mattered to him. After so many years of protecting her from harm, he'd almost lost her.

"Your hands are sweating."

He snapped back to find her smiling up at him. Tired, drained, but awake and smiling at him.

Joseph brought her hand to his lips.

"Welcome back." He said softly, all the love he felt for her flowing from his eyes.

Clarisse squeezed his hand and pulled it to rest against her.

"What happened?" She coughed. "Could I have some water, please?"

"Of course." Joe rose and poured a cup, then helped her to sip at it.

When she lay back against the pillows again, Clarisse fixed him with the sternest look she could manage. "All right. What happened?"

He sighed, shook his head.

"We don't know." He held up a hand when she would have spoken. "What we think happened is this; there was an attempted assassination against Mia. You got in the way, threw off his aim and took the bullet meant for her."

"Mia's all right?" Clarisse asked, anxiously.

"She's fine." Joe soothed. "When you leaned toward her to whisper something, it must have thrown him off."

"Thank God for that." The former queen breathed. And, while it didn't improve Joseph's mood, he did understand the sentiment. If he could have taken the bullet for both of them he would have.

"I left them asking questions and gathering what clues they might be able to glean from the people that were there." He told her gently. "I'll see what they've managed to find when I get back to the palace."

"Mia?"

"I wouldn't let her come. She wanted to very badly." He took his wife's hand again. "She was very frightened for you. We both were."

"I'm glad you didn't let her come, Joseph." Clarisse murmured, "She mustn't leave the palace until you find out who did this."

"I know. She won't." Joe assured, rubbing her hand against his cheek. "Nicholas and two of my... of Shade's guards are with her at all times."

Clarisse smiled fondly. She knew how hard it was for him to let someone else take control when Mia was in danger. She squeezed his hand, then gestured to herself. "How bad?" She felt remarkably well and free of pain considering what had happened, but she suspected it was due to painkillers.

He hesitated and felt her hand tighten around his.

"Joseph?" Apprehension sparked in the blue eyes.

"No, no you're going to be fine." He assured her, free hand brushing the hair off her forehead. "I'm sorry my darling, but the thought of what might have happened still freezes my blood."

"He was aiming for Mia and hit me." She snorted. "Not a very good aim, was he?" The corner of her mouth quirked in a smile, and it had the desired effect on her love.

Joe shrugged. "Well, as usual, you made things difficult." He grinned as she made a face. "If you hadn't decided to whisper what was no doubt a less than respectful word regarding the prime minister's speech, Mia would probably –"

"No, Joseph, don't." Clarisse shut her eyes against the image his words evoked.

"I'm sorry Clarisse. I don't mean to upset you." He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. "You lost a great deal of blood but that's been taken care of. The bullet cracked one of your ribs, but otherwise you were lucky."

There was silence for a long moment, then the former queen met her husband's eyes.

"I think perhaps it's time you came out of retirement my darling, just for a little while." She caressed his cheek. "And I believe the current Queen will concur. I want Mia protected at all costs and you are the only one I trust with that precious job."

"Yes, of course." He agreed.

Clarisse studied his handsome features, noting the lines of fatigue around his eyes; the dark shadows that spread under them. And when he spoke, the usual deep, rumbling voice she so loved was rough and laced with exhaustion.

"You look tired." She told him, cupping his cheek with her palm. "How long have I been here?" She glanced out the window. Darkness. So at least a few hours.

"Not long—"

"You never could lie to me, Joseph." She smiled up at him. "To everyone else, yes, but never to me."

"I rarely had a desire to, Clarisse." He smiled down at her. 

"Go home, Joseph."

"No, I—"

"Go." Clarisse drew the years of queenly authority around her, demanding his compliance. "Go back to the palace and protect Mia." Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. "Please, Joseph. Protect my granddaughter. Your queen."

He snorted at that and she smiled.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She cuffed him on the arm. "Oh, stop it."

Joseph leaned over and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "All right, I'll go. But I'll be back in the morning to check on you." He held up a hand, "And you will not be going home until the doctor says it is all right."

"That will be soon." 

Clarisse said it with a certainty that made Joe smile. God how he loved her. He kissed her again and rose.

"Ring for the nurses if you are in pain. The doctor has prescribed medication to help you sleep." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Joseph."

He turned back.

"Thank you."

She saw the guilt in his eyes then and it clutched at her heart.

"I did nothing. I couldn't even—"

"Stop!" Clarisse said sharply. Then, "I love you, Joseph."

"And I adore you." He smiled then and she felt the warmth of his love wash over her. "I've placed two guards outside, Clarisse. Sleep well."

As the door closed behind him, Clarisse felt an emptiness fill her at his absence. Finally she closed her eyes and tried to find sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next installment. Hope you're still enjoying the story. Thanks to ProperlyPrim 18 and Susan for their kind words. Now, onwards...

CHAPTER 2

It was nearly midnight when Joseph arrived back at the palace. Exhaustion pulled at every muscle as he made his way inside and up the stairs to Mia's suite. He wanted to set the young woman's mind at ease about her grandmother before he met with the security team. With a deep sigh he mounted the stairs, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other.

_There he goes, the great legend of palace security._ He watched disdainfully as the older man started wearily up the wide staircase. _And how little it took to shake him to the core of his being. Before I'm done he'll know what happens when you walk over someone else to get what you want. He'll suffer and he'll know._

"Joe!"

Mia hugged him as soon as she opened the door. Pulling him inside, she all but shoved him into an armchair. Almost gratefully he let her.

"How's Grandma?"

"Your grandmother is going to be fine. In all probability she will be home in a day or two."

"Thank goodness." The queen breathed. She looked up as her husband brought a snifter of brandy and pressed it into the older man's hands.

"Drink this, Joe." Nicholas knelt beside Mia.

As Joe sipped at the liquor, Mia took a good look at the man that had come to mean so much to her as protector, confidant and family.

"Joe, you look beat." She touched his hand. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, taking her hand in his.

"As long as you and Clarisse are safe, then I am fine." He handed the glass back to Nicholas and rose. "But right now I have a meeting with the security team." He paused. "If it is all right with you Mia, your grandmother has reappointed me as temporary head of palace security."

"Of course." She said quickly, rising too. "I know I feel safer with you in charge." 

He smiled at her. "Why don't the two of you get some sleep? I'll be going to the hospital first thing in the morning to see your grandmother."

Mia followed him to the door and caught his arm as he was leaving.

"Joe?"

"Yes, your majesty?" 

She smiled, shaking her head fondly. "You get some rest too. You look like you've been up for days."

Leaning forward, Joe kissed her forehead. "I will. I rather feel like I've been up for days." He winked. "And unless I am greatly mistaken, your grandmother will not be the easiest of patients when she does return to us. We will all need our rest." 

The next morning, Joseph entered the hospital room quietly, in case she was asleep.

"I'm awake, Joseph."

He moved to the bed and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Clarisse squeezed his hand. "Tell me what's been happening."

"The only person at the ceremony who was not invited was Viscount Mabrey and he's been cleared."

Clarisse nodded. "Any progress at all?"

Joe hesitated. "This morning I received a note delivered by messenger - anonymously. It arrived just before I left to come here."

"Did you bring it with you?" She asked, knowing he had.

Joseph pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her.

HER REIGN IS OVER – IT'S TIME FOR HER TO DIE

"So then Mia was the target." She said, thoughtfully, rereading the note. It send a chill through her.

"Yes, I believe so. We're sending men out to gather information about who might not be happy with Genovia's new queen."

Clarisse sighed heavily, then brightened. "The doctor says I can come home tomorrow."

"Yes, I spoke with him." Clarisse could tell from his voice that he wasn't happy about it. "Are you sure you feel well enough?"

"I'm sure." She said firmly.

"All right. I will be here to bring you home. But you are to rest and take it easy... doctor's orders."

She rolled her eyes.

"Clarisse." A warning.

"Yes, yes, I know."

He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled then and accepted his light kiss. "I love you too."

When he'd gone, Clarisse lay puzzling over the threatening letter Joseph had received. And it had been meant for him... addressed to him. Did the assassin not know he was no longer head of security? Or did it mean something else entirely?"

Two days after the shooting, Mia waited with her husband and Charlotte on the entry stairs as Joseph's car wound its way up the long drive. She was nearly vibrating in place as the big black car rolled to a stop and Joe got out and rounded the car to help his wife. Joseph, while sympathetic, hadn't allowed her to visit her grandmother in the hospital, saying the risk was too high. Mia had had to be content with telephone conversations and since Clarisse tired quickly, they had been short. So now she waited impatiently to see for herself that the older woman was going to be all right.

Tenderly Joe eased Clarisse to her feet and toward the stairs, one arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Joseph. Don't baby me." Clarisse frowned slightly, not wanting to appear weak in front of her family and staff.

"You're lucky I'm not carrying you." He murmured, stifling a smile. "The queen has already ordered rest and pampering for you while you recover and I plan to enforce her wishes."

Clarisse made an exasperated sound but couldn't deny the warm feeling his words gave her. And while she would never admit it, the trip from the hospital had left her tired and her ribs aching.

She looked up to see Mia and Nicholas waiting at the foot of the stairs, concerned eyes following her progress, along with Charlotte and Olivia, her lady's maid. She sighed inwardly. She would just have to get back to speed quickly, out of self defense.

"Grandma!" Mia stepped forward, gently hugging the her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course, Mia." She smiled, wanting to ease the worry she saw in the big brown eyes. "I'm sorry you've been so worried. I'm fine."

Behind her, Joseph rolled his eyes but said nothing as they continued inside.

From across the lawn under cover of a tall hedge, he watched the scene. Watched and felt the disgust build in his belly. How dare she take the traditions and values of his country and turn it upside down with all her radical ideas. An American ruling Genovia, he thought viciously. There was no justice, no values anymore. She'd married a commoner for God's sake! Well, the time was coming when they would all know what they'd done and just what it was going to cost.

Clarisse looked up at the knock on her door.

"Come in."

Mia stuck her head around the corner.

"Hi Grandma. How you feeling?"

Clarisse put aside her book and smiled, motioning for her granddaughter to come into the room.

"Much better, thank you." She patted the bed. "Come sit with me."

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything or... anything." Mia shrugged, studying the older woman's face.

Surrounded by mounds of pillows in the center of her king sized bed, her grandmother looked delicate and fragile... something Mia had never before associated with the former queen. It disturbed her.

"Do you need anything, Grandma?" She repeated, lowering herself to the edge of the bed.

Clarisse patted her hand. "No my dear, between Olivia and Joseph, I barely have a minute's peace. I think they're trying to smother me."

Mia giggled. "They're just worried about you, grandma. We all were."

"I know." Clarisse smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I worried you. And that we didn't feel it wise for you to visit. . But I felt it was for the best" 

"Yeah," Light sarcasm laced Mia's voice. "Next time someone tries to shoot me, try and stay out of the way."

"Mia!"

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Have they discovered anything?" Clarisse asked. "I'm afraid Joseph isn't very forthcoming on details."

"I'm sure he just doesn't want to worry you, Grandma." Mia said. "But the truth is that they don't have any leads. Nicholas went to see his uncle, but he really believes the viscount is telling the truth about not shooting at me."

The older woman lay back against her pillows, heart heavy.

"I'm sorry Mia. In all my years as queen nothing like this has happened before." She stroked a hand down her granddaughter's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"They adored you, Grandma." Mia said, "I'm new and maybe somebody's not so sure about me yet. But," She said with as much cheer as she could muster, "Joe's on top of things and I know he'll figure out who did this and everything will be back to normal."

"Did I hear my name being taken in vain?"

They looked up to see Joseph standing in the doorway.

"No indeed, my darling." Clarisse held out a hand to him. "In fact, Mia was just telling me how wonderfully efficient you're being and how you'll get to the bottom of this in no time."

"Such faith." He smiled at the younger woman and crossed to the bed, kissing her cheek. "And how are you this morning, your majesty?"

Mia frowned. "You know, I was going to ask if I could maybe, you know, call you grandpa, but it's going to be really hard to do that if you keep calling me your majesty."

Clarisse fought back a laugh at the look of total surprise on her husband's face. Mia had discussed this with her earlier, but she knew that Joseph would be both startled and touched by her granddaughter's request.

"You... grandpa?" He managed. "Me?"

She studied his face, eyes narrowing.

"If it's okay." She turned to Clarisse. "I mean, grandma doesn't mind and... well, I mean never mind, Joe is good. Joe's great."

"No," He reached out to take her hand. "I'm sorry, I was just so surprised.... " He glanced at his wife, then back to Mia. "I... I would be very pleased if you would... call me grandpa." He licked dry lips. "I would very much like that as I have thought of you as my granddaughter for some time."

A grin split Mia's features. She surged up to hug Joseph. 

"Great!"

"I swear Joe."

They looked to see Nicholas lounging in the doorway, grinning.

"I see I'm going to have to watch my step if I hope to keep my wife to myself. She's obviously succumbed to your charms as well."

"Oh you have no need to worry on that account, Nicholas." Clarisse said, a possessive hand on her husband's arm.

They all laughed and Mia rose to give her husband a quick kiss.

"I was just checking to see how Grandma was." She sighed. "Time to get to the business of the day, though." She tugged Nicholas toward the door. "Let's go find Charlotte and see what she's got lined up for me."

When they'd gone, Joe turned to his wife.

"And how are you feeling this afternoon?" He studied her face for signs of discomfort. "Do you need a pain pill?"

"Joseph stop looking at me as if I were one of your suspects." She frowned at him. "And no, I do not need a pain pill. I'm fine. Nearly ready to get up and see to things again."

"That," He said firmly, arms crossed over his chest, "I seriously doubt."

"I am bored out of my mind, Joseph." Clarisse protested. "I don't even see you because---"She stopped, realizing how petty _that_ was going to sound. "I'm sorry. I know you're spending your time trying to track down---"

"Shhh." He interrupted, a finger to her lips. "I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry."

"The least you can do is move back into our bedroom." She fixed him with a displeased look.

Joseph heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to cause you pain Clarisse. Believe me, the sofa is not my first choice." He gave her a rueful smile. "I thought an empty bed would be more comfortable than someone moving around next to you."

"Well you thought wrong, Joseph." She told him. "I've had an empty bed for far too long and I'd really appreciate ...." She stopped, shaking her head, eyes squeezed closed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to argue."

Alarmed now, he turned on the bed so that he could look into her face.

"Clarisse, what is it?"

She shook her head, arms wrapped around herself.

"Tell me, please." He urged, fingers under her chin, tipping her head up to him. "Are you hurting?"

Blue eyes opened and it pained him to see they held unshed tears.

"Clarisse...."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried.. about Mia and Nicholas... about you...." She gulped in a breath. "And I can't _do_ anything about it! I'm stuck in here and I can't stand not knowing what's happening!"

"I am watching out for Mia and Nick...." He told her softly, fingertips caressing her cheek, calming. "And you don't have to worry about me."

"Don't' I?" She asked. "You're driving yourself to exhaustion. I never see you. The only things you've said to me in the past three days are take your pills and get some sleep, Clarisse. Do you have any idea how really _irritating_ that is? Now that I can actually be with you without so much discursion, I would like to do so!"

Despite her serious expression, he laughed, the tension and worry of the past week bubbling to the surface for escape.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" His wife demanded.

"No, honestly I do not, my darling Clarisse." But Joe continued to laugh until he lay on his back on the bed, laughter rumbling through him.

Clarisse shook her head in mock dismay. "Honestly, men."

Laughter finally under control, Joseph contemplated her for a moment, then sat up and began to take off his shoes.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing." He told her, without looking up, "As I recall, you just invited me back into our bed." He tossed the shiny black shoes aside.

"Joseph, I never _un_invited you."

"Yes darling I know, but I think perhaps we could both use a nap and I would like nothing better than to take one with you."

Clarisse opened her mouth then shut it.

Joe slipped off his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Slide over, Clarisse. You've had the bed to yourself long enough."

"About time." She muttered and made room.

Careful not to jar the bed, Joseph lay down and urged Clarisse down beside him. Smiling, she snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest.

"How do your ribs feel?" He asked, fingers stroking through her hair.

"Fine." She said drowsily, already sinking into his warmth. "Thank you, Joseph."

"For what?" He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"For being here. For loving me. For not giving up."

He smiled, sleep already pulling at his exhausted body. "My pleasure, your majesty."

With a ladylike snort, the former queen of Genovia and her former head of security drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When Mia looked in on her grandmother several hours later she stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene. Clarisse lay curled around Joseph, whose arms protectively encircled her. They were both sound asleep.

"Awwww." She murmured and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to tell Olivia and Charlotte not to bother them." Mia wrinkled her nose and grinned. "They look _so cute_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here we are again, hopefully managing to upload correctly. Sigh. Hope you're still enjoying the story! Thanks to Rebecca and Stoneygem for your kind words. Onwards...

CHAPTER 3

He moved silently through the shadows, alert for the patrols that roamed the palace grounds, especially now that security had been increased.

"Yeah, you just send out more patrols," He sneered, finding the place he'd been looking for. "You'll still never figure it out, you has-been."

Quickly he tucked his package among the rubble of the unfinished waterfall. If he was lucky, she might actually find it. If not, it would be enough that he'd gotten in and planted it without her pet security guard seeing him.

With a glance around, he slunk off, back into the shadows.

Joseph woke to a warmth and comfort that he hadn't felt in more than a week. He lay still for a moment as he came fully awake and realized it was because he was back in his bed with his wife sleeping in his arms. He sighed, contented. Yes, this was a pleasant change from the past week.

Clarisse stirred beside him and he smoothed a palm down her back, urging her back to sleep. Despite the fact she'd been in bed ever since coming home, he didn't think she'd gotten much real rest.

_Perhaps I was wrong to move into the other room,_ he mused, fingers idly playing in her short hair. _Perhaps neither of us were able to rest well._

"Joseph?"

He peered down, into her upturned face. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you my darling?"

Clarisse shifted into a more comfortable position, giving up none of the body contact she'd finally managed to re-achieve with Joe.

"No... at least I don't think so. I was having the oddest dream."

He smiled, smoothing back her bangs.

"And what was so odd about it?" He murmured, stealing a quick kiss as she tried to remember.

"We were at the ceremony for Mia's anniversary as queen and I remember gazing out over the faces and thinking that that wasn't right...."

She felt him tense beside her and turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"You said you remember... was this a dream, Clarisse, or a memory?"

Her brow wrinkled. "I... I don't know. A dream I think, but ...." She trailed off.

"You said something wasn't right. What wasn't right?" Joseph persisted, rolling onto his side and propping himself on one arm.

"Well..." She struggled with it for a long moment, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's gone." Seeing the worried look on her husband's face, she cupped his cheek and smiled. "I'm sure it was just a dream. What else could it have been?"

"I'm asking you, Clarisse." Joe said, sitting up beside her. "If you noticed something that shouldn't have been, no matter how small, it may be a clue to who's responsible for the attempt on Mia's life." He stroked a finger down her cheek. "And for injuring you."

Clarisse shook her head. "It's gone. Perhaps it will come to me later." She smiled gently. "I'm sure it didn't mean anything.... I've been having some very strange dreams the last few days."

Joe regarded her for a long moment, then nodded and threw back the quilt.

"Where are you going?" She lay a hand on his back.

"I need to get back to work." Joe told her, reaching for his trousers. "We're no closer to solving this than we were when it happened." He rose and reached for his shirt. "I need to get downstairs."

He sat down to pull on his shoes, then rose and turned to place a kiss on her forehead. "Be good. I'll see you later."

"Ha." She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Barely.

Clarisse sank back into her pillows, trying to remember her elusive dream.

"What I don't understand is how he's getting in and out without any of us seeing him." Joseph said, shaking his head. "Whoever it is should stand out... "

Shades walked beside him, nodding in agreement.

"There is one explanation." He finally offered.

"Yes, and I don't like it any more than you do." Joseph said grimly.

"One of our own." Shades agreed. "It's the only explanation that makes sense. If he's already part of the staff here, then he wouldn't look out of place."

"Or she." Joe put in. "Although I don't think it is a woman... the notes don't strike me as a woman's work. But we can't rule out the possibility."

Shades nodded.

"Sir!"

They turned to see Landry running toward them, Lionel right behind him.

"What is it?" Joseph's pulse sped up and he half turned toward the palace. "Has something happened?"

Landry held up a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"We found this over by the waterfall." He said, handing it to Joseph as they stopped beside the other two men.

"I x-rayed it – it's not a bomb." Lionel informed them.

Joseph was proud of the fact that his hands didn't shake as he undid the string and slowly unwrapped the soft package.

Inside lay a rag doll, made of a handkerchief stuffed with cotton, tied off at the neck with ribbon. A miniature crown rested on it's head and hair had been drawn in with light brown marker. A tiny knife protruded from the doll's chest, the surrounding area covered in red ink.

Joseph closed his eyes as a shiver ran through him. He swallowed hard, struggling for control.

"All right. I want this checked for prints and then I want the entire area searched. Thoroughly. And then I want to see the three of you in my... Shades' office." He met their grim gazes. "We are going to figure out who among us has been trying to kill our queen."

Mia knocked at her grandmother's door and, receiving no answer, opened it and peeked inside.

"Grandma? Are you okay?"

"What?" Clarisse sniffed, raising herself on one arm to face the door. "Oh, Mia. My dear, come in."

Discreetly she brushed the wetness from her cheeks and gave her granddaughter a smile. "How's your day going?"

Mia sank onto the edge of the bed.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" She touched the older woman's arm. "You're crying."

"No, no I'm not." Clarisse shook her head, smiling. "I had a very disturbing dream and... well, I just woke up."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "And you say Charlotte doesn't lie well."

Clarisse did her best to look affronted. "Are you accusing me of lying to you, young lady?"

Mia nodded. "Yep."

When the former queen didn't respond, Mia tried another tact.

"What can I do? Has someone done something to hurt you? Is your side hurting you?" Her face screwed up in consternation. "Do you ---"

"So help me, if you ask if I need a pain pill I am going to hurtle this vase against the wall."

"O-kay...." Mia nodded, then, "Let me help, Grandma."

"Oh my darling, I'm sorry." Clarisse cupped Mia's face in her hands and kissed her. "You know what I need is to take control of myself back and get out of this bed."

Mia's expression changed to one of panic. "Oh, I don't know, Grandma. Joe—" 

"Never mind what your grandfather said. I am getting up and getting dressed and going downstairs." She fixed her granddaughter with an uncompromising gaze. "And you are going to help me."

"But—"Mia's eyes widened. "What about Olivia—"

"No." Clarisse threw back the quilt and slid her legs off the edge of the bed. "If I let you out of this room you'll run straight to Joseph and I don't think I can deal with that right now."

Mia frowned. "You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

"Joseph and I don't fight. He's just trying to smother me with care." Clarisse replied, slowly standing. "There." She smiled at the other woman. "See? Perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh. Well let me help you Grandma before you hurt yourself." 

"Oh honestly, you're as bad as he is."

With Mia's help the former queen was finally up and dressed and ready to venture outside her suite of rooms.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Clarisse asked as the two of the slowly descended the main staircase.

"Well, I've pretty much caught up with the paperwork that needs to be done and—"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Both women froze on the bottom step as Joe came striding toward them, blue eyes snapping.

"I'm going outside to sit on the lawn." Clarisse drew herself up to her full, regal height, despite a pain that snaked through her side, and met her husband's angry gaze.

"Uhhh...." Mia looked from one to the other and reached out, putting Joe's hand on her grandmother's arm. "I have some things I still need to take care of ... ummm, you know, queen stuff, so I'll just see you both at lunch.

And she fled.

"Clarisse." The warning was clearly evident in his voice.

"You can just drop that tone with me Joseph." She said, moving down the last step.

Despite his displeasure, Joe held her gently, helping her to walk toward the door.

"Why suddenly do you have this need for fresh air?" He finally demanded.

"Not so suddenly, Joseph." She retorted. "I was in the hospital for two days and I've been upstairs in that bed ever since. It was time to get out before I threw something."

He managed to get her settled in a chaise lounge under one of the huge shade trees on the front lawn before he spoke.

"Clarisse—"

She turned wide blue eyes on him and he melted. Dammit, he couldn't argue with her... not even about her own well being.

"Yes Joseph?" She smiled at him and he growled, deep in his throat.

"I just don't want you overdoing." He finally settled for. "You were seriously injured, Clarisse!"

"Yes, but I've recovered." She put a hand on his. "I need to be up and around... I can only imagine what the staff are saying.. they probably think I'm dying."

"They do not think that." He admonished with a frown. "My dear—"

"Please, Joseph." She held up a hand for silence. "Please let me do this my way. I'm out of danger, Mia is the one you should be worrying about! I need to be up and around my darling or...." She shook her head. "I just need to up."

"All right." He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "But if I hear from anyone that you show the slightest sign of distress..."

"Yes, fine, you can slap me in irons, but until then, leave me be."

Joe started to respond, then decided that perhaps his best move might be to leave her alone and get back to work.

"All right, I'll leave you then." He rose, bent to kiss the top of her head. "I'll check in on you later."

Clarisse watched him walk away. "You do that." She murmured, then settled back to enjoy a very nice receding view of her husband's... assets.

From across the lawn, he watched her. Watched as she sat in the shade of a Genovian pear tree and read, sipping the tea her lady's maid had brought.

_She should be mine, not his. And how dare he just assume control again after giving it up to have her? I'll show him you can't have it all. _A smile curved his lips. _In fact, I'll show him that he's not getting anything._

With a last, longing look at the former queen, he strode off across the lush grass.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging. I'm glad you're enjoying it. So, without further delay, here we go...

Chapter 4

Mia and Nicholas lounged in their sitting room, discussing the day's events. They looked up at a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

Charlotte entered, looking very uncomfortable.

"Charlotte, hi." Mia smiled at her friend, then looked closer at her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Your Majesty, I know it's late and I really shouldn't be here... I mean, if Queen Clarisse ever found out that I came to you..."

Nicholas rose smoothly and closed the door behind her.

"Then we just won't tell her, all right?" He smiled encouragingly and Charlotte relaxed a bit. He pulled up a chair for her.

"I'm just so worried that something is going to happen." The woman continued, sitting down.

"To Mia?" Nicholas studied her thoughtfully. "Oh Clarisse?"

Charlotte hesitated, then nodded. "To Queen Clarisse."

Nick looked to his wife. "You see?"

Mia nodded. "Charlotte, why do you think Gr—Joe is so sure I'm the target?"

Charlotte hesitated again.

"You know you can speak freely to me." Mia's voice was encouraging.

The older woman nodded, took a breath.

"I think it's partly because it makes sense... you're in power and you would be the one in danger. Nothing like this has ever happened before, so I can see why everyone assumes that you were the target. But I think it's also because it can't be his wife." She frowned, "No, that's not what I mean."

"You mean that it can't be Clarisse because it would kill him if anything more happened to her." Nicholas suggested. "He can't even allow the possibility to himself."

The assistant shot him a grateful look.

"Yes sir. Joseph has worshipped Her Highness almost since he came here and they were... close," She flushed slightly, making Mia smile. "... for several years before she came to San Francisco to meet with you, Your Majesty."

Mia nodded. She'd guessed as much from their almost intimate rapport when she'd first met them.

"And then finally he's gotten what he'd dreamed of for years—"

"Grandma agreed to step down from the throne and marry him."

"Yes." Charlotte smiled. "We were all so happy for them. She's loved Joseph for a very long time, but I think she always felt it wouldn't look right for her to remarry while she was queen."

Charlotte reached to scratch Fat Louie's ears as the cat stepped onto her lap.

"I just don't think he can allow the possibility that someone is trying to kill her."

"But you're not so sure?" Mia pressed.

Charlotte shook her head miserably.

"Well, you're not alone. Nicholas thinks it's possible too."

"It would destroy him." Charlotte said softly. "I've worked with Joseph for a long time and I've never seen anything like the love in his eyes when he looks at your grandmother."

"I know." Mia agreed softly. "And so we'll just have to make sure that nothing happens."

"To either of you." Nick put in. He took Mia's hand. "The notes I've seen have been purposely ambiguous – they could refer to either – or both of you. Even the doll wasn't clear-cut."

Mia shivered at the memory of his description of the voodoo doll.

"Doll?" Charlotte asked. "I know about the threats, but..."

"Someone planted a rag doll with a crown and a knife through it's chest on the grounds." Mia told her. Then she turned to Nicholas. "Why do you say it wasn't clear? It was me, right?

"Maybe." The young man shrugged. "It wore a gown and a crown... as you both do and the hair was brown... but lighter than yours and shorter."

"Ah." Mia drew a breath. "Not good."

"Then there is cause to worry about her." Charlotte said anxiously.

"I think there is, yes." Nicholas agreed.

"Well, I'll try and spend as much time with Grandma as I can." Mia decided. "Grandpa can't object to that. And then my guards are her guards and Grandpa will be free to figure out who's doing this." She looked to her husband.

"Sounds good." Nick turned back to Charlotte. "Hopefully that eases your mind a little?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled and rose.

"Charlotte." Mia reached out to touch her hand. "Please, keep an eye on both of them for me." She chewed her lip. "I think it would kill Grandma, too, if anything happened to Joe."

"I believe you're right, Your Majesty." Charlotte agreed and with a small bow, left them.

"Well." Nicholas said as Mia came to sit beside him again. "The plot thickens."

"No kidding." Mia huffed. Then, "If Grandma means so much to Joe, which she does, you'd think he'd be all about making sure she's safe. Like he always has."

"Ah, but his job is to protect you, my dear Mia." Her husband kissed the tip of her nose. "And I suspect the husband part of him has taken over, if only subconsciously."

Her brow furrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"He thinks the best person – the only person to protect Clarisse, is himself. Yet she's asked him to protect you."

"Right."

Nicholas tried again. "He feels his protection should be enough to keep his wife safe."

"I can understand that. What I don't understand is why he won't even consider that she might be the target. I mean, I understand what Charlotte was saying, but even if it's his worst nightmare, I don't understand why he won't allow for the possibility and take precautions."

Nicholas sighed. "Neither do I." He studied her face. "Do you want me to talk to Joe?"

Mia brightened. "Would you?"

"Yes. For you." His eyes narrowed in mock seriousness. "But if he maims me, I'm coming after you."

"Deal."

And they kissed to seal the bargain.

Joseph lay on his back in the darkness, Clarisse's head on his chest. Her breath puffed against his bare skin and reassured him that she was alive and safe. He smoothed his fingers through the short silk of her hair as his mind went over what they knew about the assassin, trying to find anything that would point to someone from the palace staff. He didn't like it, but it seemed more and more certain that this was an inside job. And something elusive niggled in the back of his brain, but whenever he tried to bring it into focus, it skittered away.

It was well after one AM but Joe was wide awake and doubted that sleep would find him anytime soon.

Carefully he slipped from his wife's embrace and slid to his feet, silently picking up his trousers and robe, then making his way to the outer room of their suite. There he pulled on the clothing and made his way downstairs.

Clarisse woke to find herself on Joseph's side of the bed. She propped herself on one elbow, glancing toward the bathroom, but there was no light under the closed door.

"Joseph?"

The sheets beneath her were still warm and she could smell his scent on them... he hadn't been gone long. She sighed and contemplated getting up, but then decided against it. He was probably thinking things through and interrupting him wasn't going to help. She wished they'd find out who this assassin was so that she could reclaim her husband.

Reluctantly she pulled the covers over her and lay down, closing her eyes for sleep.

Downstairs in the library, Joseph sat in an armchair with a glass of brandy in his hand, watching the flames leap in the fireplace. He'd hoped that a drink would help him sleep but he still found it elusive.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Joe turned to see Nicholas walk into the room.

"It appears I'm not the only one." He commented as the younger man stopped beside his chair. "I was restless and did not want to disturb Clarisse."

"Mind if I join you?" The young lord cocked an eyebrow.

Joseph gestured to the bar. "Please."

Nicholas studied his companion as he poured himself a brandy and settled into the chair across from Joe's.

"Mia's very worried, you know." He began, sipping his drink.

"Yes, I know. She and her grandmother are very close." He shrugged a shoulder, emptying his glass. "It is only natural that she is upset over what happened." He rose and went to the bar, this time selecting a tumbler and pouring two fingers of Scotch. "Also, she _should_ be concerned about the assassination attempt."

The corner of Nicholas' mouth quirked in a half smile.

"No, I meant that she's worried about _you_."

Joe paused, eyes on his companion. "Me? Why would she be worried about me? The attack was against Mia herself and the victim, Clarisse." He swallowed a mouthful of liquor. "She should not be worried about me. You should both be concerned about Mia."

"I know, and I am. But she's right in one thing, you know." Nick contemplated him with a faint twinkle in his eyes. "You're working too hard. You're working harder than you did when you were... well, working." He took a sip of his drink.

The corner of Joseph's mouth quirked. "And as long as the crown is in jeopardy, I will continue to... work."

"Has there been a new development?"

Joe sighed. "Yes. A few hours ago another note was delivered to me. It said simply that the queen would cease to rule after the parade tomorrow."

"The parade? You think he's going to make a move there?"

Joe looked uncertain. "Perhaps, but the clue is so blatant... not like the earlier threats. I find it hard to believe he would make it that easy for us." He shrugged a shoulder. "For me."

"So you do think the vendetta is against you?" 

"No." Joe shook his head. "But as head of security, I am the one he must defeat."

"But you weren't head of security when the attack happened." Nicholas pointed out.

Joseph leveled a glance at the younger man.

"But I am now."

Nicholas hesitated. "Have you considered that Clarisse may be the actual target, not Mia?"

"Why?" Joe asked. "Clarisse no longer rules. Mia is Queen. There would be no reason to kill Clarisse."

"Unless it _is_ personal." Nicholas said quietly. "Against one or both of you."

"But why?" Joseph held the other's gaze.

"I don't know." The young lord admitted. "But anyone who knows you at all knows that to kill Clarisse is to kill you."

Joseph acknowledged it with a nod. "However, Clarisse was Genovia's queen for many years... why the attempt now?"

"I don't know." Nicholas admitted. "But if she's left unprotected while everyone concentrates on Mia—"

He jumped when Joseph spun and hurtled his glass into the fire, flames hissing and sputtering. Nick half rose, but the older man turned back on him.

"Of course Clarisse is being protected! Just because she is not the target doesn't meant I'm going to put her at risk! She was injured once – not again." The controlled fury in the security man's voice made Nicholas very glad that he was on his side. "Never again. I myself am protecting her."

"I didn't mean to imply that you weren't." Nicholas soothed. "But Mia _is_ concerned that you're working yourself into the ground."

"Of course I'm working hard, Nick! My wife nearly died! _Clarisse nearly died_!"

"I know."

Nicholas put down his glass and rose, going to Joseph, who was trembling slightly.

"Come on, sit down."

"No... I—" Joseph shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nicholas. I just snapped. I'm sorry—"

"Sit. Down." He insisted, urging Joe back to his chair.

He searched the older man's face, noticing the lines of fatigue, and the dread in his cerulean eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

Joe scrubbed his face with his palms. "No. What I need to do is find out who tried to kill your wife, our queen, and then I should take Clarisse away for the honeymoon that she never received from me."

"Is that what all this is about?" Nicholas gestured to the exhausted man. "Neglecting your wife? So you're punishing yourself for letting an assassination attempt take place when you weren't even in charge?"

"No," Joe said with forced calm. He liked Nicholas and had secretly hoped that he would be Mia's choice, but Joe had never liked talking about himself and definitely didn't care for Nicholas' perceptiveness, "This is about someone trying to kill the Crown."

"I see. And you don't feel that Shades and his team are competent enough to get to the bottom of it, or to protect Mia?" Nicholas strolled around Joe's chair, stopping to meet the changeable eyes.

"Yes, of course I do – I trained them." Joseph told him. "But Clarisse asked me to take charge until this matter is cleared up and that is what I'm doing."

"I see." Nicholas smiled faintly, planning his strategy. "And if your queen were to order you –" "Don't say it." Joseph said, closing his eyes. Just for a moment. Then he'd go back upstairs. He rested his head against the chair back. "Mia will bow to her grandmother's wishes, especially since Clarisse was the one injured." 

Nicholas nodded thoughtfully.

"Truuueee, however, you can probably take a less active role and more of a supervisory position, thus giving both queens what they want."

He waited for Joe's reaction, pleased with his deduction. When none was forthcoming, he leaned over the back of the chair.

"Joe?"

"I'm awake." He opened his eyes and pushed himself out of the chair. "I need to get back upstairs before Clarisse wakes."

"Try and get some sleep yourself." Nicholas suggested.

"From your lips...." The security man smiled and headed for the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay... Life, ya know.  Anyhow, here's the next installment....

Chapter 5

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the armchair across from the king sized bed, watching his wife sleep.

His wife. The corners of Joe's mouth lifted slightly in a smile. How long he'd dreamed of this. The smile disappeared. And now to have such perfection marred by this.

Clarisse murmured in her sleep and turned toward his side of the bed, then settled.

Was it possible that Nicholas was correct? Could Clarisse be the true target? But why It always came back to _why_. In all the years that Clarisse had ruled Genovia, never had something like this happened. Joe wasn't egotistical enough to think that it was because he'd retired; Shades, Landry and the rest of the security team were extremely capable. They should be – he'd trained them. Even Lionel was coming along. No, the threat had to be against Mia. Someone who took exception to the new queen. Some people, Joe knew, didn't take change well. And the fact that Mia was an American, even if she was the former queen's granddaughter, might have pushed someone to try and eliminate her.

He sighed, glanced at his watch; nearly three AM. He should try and sleep. Clarisse would notice if he was exhausted in the morning. More exhausted, he corrected, remembering his talk with Nicholas.

"Joseph, what's wrong?"

He looked up to see her watching him."

"You should be asleep, my dear." He told her gently.

"So should you." She studied his face in the near darkness. "Tell me what's troubling you."

Joe rose and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He took Clarisse's' hand.

"I simply couldn't sleep." He smiled down at her.

"Liar."

He sighed. "I was thinking about what's happened, about the notes." He shrugged. "Trying to make some sense of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She squeezed his hand. "Might help."

"No. I'm missing something. I can almost grasp it and then it's gone."

"Perhaps if you slept on it." Clarisse suggested.

"Perhaps." Joseph agreed. He slipped off his robe and crawled in beside her.

Joseph pulled her close and Clarisse rested her head on his chest.

"Good night, Joseph."

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight my love."

Joe lay holding his wife for a long time before sleep finally claimed him.

Clarisse looked up at the knock on her door.

"Come in."

Mia stuck her head into the room.

"Hi Grandma."

"Darling! Come in."

The Queen closed the door and came to sit beside her grandmother.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You can stop worrying."

"I'm glad." She regarded the other woman. "Your color is back... you do look better.

Clarisse smiled. "Tell me what you've been up to?"

"Well, this morning I opened the new health center and..." She glanced at her watch, "Any minute Charlotte is going to come and get me for the weekly meet and greet."

Clarisse chuckled at her granddaughter's term for holding court with the Genovian people and listening to their problems in hopes of helping.

"Are you feeling more comfortable with that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever be as good as you were grandma, but I'm getting the hang of it."

There was a tap at the door and Charlotte stuck her head in.

"Your Majesty, we should go to the throne room in about ten minutes."

"Great." She leaned over to kiss Clarisse's cheek. "I'll see you and Joe at dinner?"

The older woman nodded.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Your Highness?" Charlotte moved to Clarisse's bed.

"No, thank you, Charlotte."

Lionel and Landry sat in the security room in the basement of the palace, watching the throne room as Mia met with the Genovian citizens. Landry turned to look at his young companion as he shook his head slightly.

"What?" The older man asked.

The prime minister's son shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that it still seems to strange to see someone else doing that."

"Someone else doing... what?" Landry asked, confused.

"Being queen." Lionel looked over at him. "I mean, she's nice and everything, but Queen Clarisse was ... well, royal."

"Queen Mia is royal." Landry told him. "She's King Rupert and Queen Clarisse's granddaughter."

Lionel waved it away. "Yes, I know that. It's just ... I mean, she's an American. And so young."

Landry grinned and slapped the young man on the back as he got up. "_You're_ young, my friend. We were all used to Queen Clarisse... she was regal and elegant... but she had a long time to practice and she was raised to be royal." He poured himself another cup of coffee. "And the fact of the matter is, Queen Mia is our ruler now and that's that."

"I know. I was just commenting." Lionel told him, eyes going back to the screen.

Clarisse stood out of sight behind the heavy draperies outside the throne room, watching to her granddaughter, the queen of Genovia, as she listened attentatively to the last of the people waiting to see her.

A wave of nostalgia washed over the former queen, bringing tears to her eyes. She was so proud of how far Mia had come in the short time since she'd learned that she was a princess.

As the session came to an end, Clarisse turned to leave before anyone saw her, and turned into the arms of her husband.

"Oh! Joseph." She ducked her head, blinking at the tears.

Joe tilted her head up to look into her face.

"What's this?" He smiled gently, but there was concern in his blue eyes. "Why the tears?"

"Oh, I'm not crying... not really." She wiped at her eyes, brushing the few tears away. "I'm just so happy that Mia is finally queen and I'm so proud of what she's doing."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You're sure?"

Clarisse nodded. "It's actually a relief to have the mantle of responsibility off my shoulders after so many years." She met his eyes. "To have you." She caressed his cheek.

"Then what?" He persisted.

"I just want the people that I care about to be happy."

Charlotte appeared then, ducking around the curtains.

"Is everything all right, Your Highness?" She cocked her head, studying the older woman. "Can I do anything for you?"

Clarisse smiled fondly at her former aide. "No, Charlotte. We're fine."

Reluctantly, Charlotte nodded and turned to go back to Mia.

Joe guided his wife away from the throne room, toward the foyer. As they walked, he studied her profile, still concerned over her tears.

"So, now, who is not happy?" He asked, watching her closely.

His tone made her meet his eyes, and she saw the uncertainty there. "No, Joseph! I am happier than I've been in my life. And now I have the time to enjoy just being with you!" She paused, "At least when this is over we'll have time again."

"You don't regret giving up the crown? Marrying me?"

"No!" She turned and cupped his face in his hands. "Never think that, Joseph."

He smiled and nodded, just before she pulled him down for a kiss.

The world fell away as he deepened the kiss and they lost themselves in their love for each other. As they finally broke apart, Mia's laughter filled the foyer.

"Get a room you two!"

They turned a little guiltily, both blushing. Mia and Charlotte stood in the doorway, Mia's eyes dancing with humor, Charlotte's shinning with happiness for Clarisse.

"So," Clarisse cleared her throat and moved toward her granddaughter. "You're finished for the day?"

"Yeah." Mia nodded. "Time to attack the never-ending paperwork."

"If you don't need me, Your Majesty," Charlotte spoke up, "I'm going to check on the progress of the waterfall."

"Great. I don't think I'll need anything else."

With a slight bow, Charlotte turned and headed outside.

Clarisse turned to Mia with a puzzled frown. "What waterfall?"

"Oh!" Mia grinned, "I forgot to tell you. I thought it would look nice in that section of the garden where you and Maurice sit and read." She frowned. "Would you rather cancel it? I thought—"

"No, no." Clarisse held up a hand. "You're queen now, Mia. What you want goes."

"No, Grandma—"

"Yes." Clarisse said firmly. "But I think it's a lovely idea. I've always wanted a waterfall and just never seemed to get around to having one made." She kissed the younger woman's cheek. "I think I'll go and see how they're doing."

Still uncertain, Mia stood beside Joe as her grandmother excused herself and headed outside.

"Is she okay, Grandpa?" She asked, eyes still on the door Clarisse had exited through.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully, "Physically, yes, nearly recovered. But something is troubling her."

"Is it... not being queen anymore?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Joe only hesitated for a moment. "I don't think so, no. She's worried about something.. someone. And I know from experience she'll tell me when she's ready and not before."

Mia laid a hand on his arm. "Let me know, okay?"

He kissed her cheek. "I will."

Mia started up the curving staircase, leaving Joseph standing in the foyer, lost in thought.

It was nearly two hours later that Clarisse and Charlotte returned, talking animatedly about the new project as Nicholas and Mia came into the room.

"You two look like you've been busy." Nick commented with a grin, eyeing their dirt-smudged clothes and faces.

Clarisse beamed, but her companion looked a bit guilty.

"Did you need me for something, Your Majesty?"

"No, we're going in to dinner in a few minutes. All those letters and invitations you left for me are done."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." With a bow, Charlotte hurried upstairs to clean up before she went to dinner herself.

"Well," Clarisse said absently, watching the aide disappear upstairs, "I'd better get cleaned up as well. I'm filthy."

Joseph found her sitting in the gazebo after dinner, gazing at the half finished waterfall. The large white poodle lay at her feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, sitting beside her.

Clarisse smiled at him. "Yes, perfectly all right."

"Oh, I know that look." He said in mock fear. "You are about to meddle."

Clarisse managed an indignant look. "I never meddle, Joseph. However," she allowed, "I do have a plan that, if I'm correct, will make everyone happy."

He pulled her close, kissed the side of her head. "All right. Let's hear this plan."

"Well," Clarisse began, "On Thursday Mia and Nicholas are leaving for America to attend Lily's graduation from Berkley."

Joseph nodded. "True. Lily is Mia's best friend. It is only natural that she would want to attend the ceremony."

Clarisse waved an impatient hand, much to her husband's amusement.

"And they're bringing her back with them to spend the summer with Mia and our Capt. Kelly."

"Yes, I had heard that they became 'friendly' while she was here last year."

Clarisse chuckled. "From what the maids tell me, they're running up a national debt in telephone calls between them."

Joseph grinned. "Ah, young love." He frowned then. "But what has this to do with your plan?"

"I'm getting to that, Joseph, don't interrupt."

Smiling, he settled back to listen.

"Last summer Lily acted as a sort of aide to Mia and she seemed to enjoy it so I thought perhaps Charlotte could train her to become Mia's aide. She'd be living here, where she could continue her relationship with our royal guardsman and—"

Joseph was astonished.

"You're letting Charlotte go?"

"No, Joseph." Clarisse said, patiently, "If Lily was interested in this arrangement, Charlotte would be free to work with me again." She held up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "I have far too much to do, you know I've been thinking about hiring someone to help with charitable obligations, palace duties, appearances... this way everyone will be happy."

"And you think she's unhappy working with Mia?" Joseph protested.

"No, she's happy working with Mia... but I believe she's unhappy not working with me any longer."

"Clarisse, she's been the queen's aide for nearly ten years... why would she suddenly be dissatisfied with her work?" Joseph asked gently.

She kissed his cheek.

"No Joseph, she spent nearly ten years a _my_ aide."

"Ahhh." He nodded. "That is a very fine line, my darling Clarisse." He paused. "You're sure it's not you that's unhappy?" He smiled at her, catching her lips in a quick kiss.

"No. And if I'm wrong, that's that. But if I'm right... and I believe I know Charlotte well enough to tell when she's unhappy... this might work for everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First, I must apologize for a couple of errors in Chapter 5. I apparently didn't get the scene spacing correct as the entire thing ran together. And, Lionel, as we all know, is the Prime Minister's NEPHEW, not his son. Typo, sorry. Secondly, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And to **aserene**, while I agree that Lily isn't a "two steps behind" kind of person, Mia is an unusual queen and may not be the "two steps ahead" type, either. Now, onwards...

Charlotte looked up from her clipboard as Joe entered.

"Good evening Charlotte. How is everything going?"

"Very well." She smiled. "I think Queen Mia is doing exceptionally well. She's cleared for her trip on Thursday."

"Excellent." Joe perched on the corner of her desk. "And how are you?"

"Me?" Charlotte smiled a bit uncertainly.

"Yes. Are you happy working with Mia?"

"Well, of course. She's delightful, and doing extremely well for someone who wasn't raised to the job."

Joe decided not to dance around the issue. He and Charlotte had always been honest with each other; there was no reason for subterfuge now.

"Clarisse thinks you're unhappy, and it's bothering her."

Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Oh! I hope I haven't done anything to make either of them think that." Charlotte said in a rush. "I love working here. Everyone is so friendly and the work is always interesting---"

Joe laid a hand on hers. "It's all right, Charlotte." He smiled gently. "It wasn't a criticism. Clarisse just thought you might find it difficult to adjust to a new queen."

"Oh." Charlotte flushed. "I... Queen Mia is a wonderful person and she's becoming a great queen." She licked dry lips. "It's a great pleasure to work with someone like that."

Joe nodded and squeezed her hand. "My wife worries about the people she cares about and she's very fond of you, Charlotte."

The woman smiled.

"As I am of her. I'm glad she has time to enjoy things now." She paused. "She doesn't miss--? "

"No," Joe assured. "I don't believe she does." _'That certainly seems to be the question of the day.'_ He thought, then rose. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Goodnight, Joseph."

"Goodnight."

He walked down the corridor toward the stairs, shaking his head ruefully.

"Once again my love, you seem to be right." He muttered to himself as he opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night air.

"Everything's clear." Shades said, stopping beside Joseph on the stone terrace.

"Good. Monitor as usual. Rotate patrols."

The security man nodded. "Good night, sir."

Joe nodded. He stood in the cool night air, drinking in the peace of a cool spring evening.

Then a movement caught his eye and he started down the steps, gun drawn.

Yes, it was a man running. Joe took off after him, silent and fast. The figure disappeared in the shadows of the pear grove and Joseph dove in after him.

After running a few yards he stopped, listening. At a noise behind him, Joe spun, crying out in surprise as an object hurtled toward him so quickly he couldn't dodge aside. There was the pain of impact and then nothing. 

The first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his head. The second was Shades bending over him when he opened his eyes.

"Wha—"He sighed. "What the hell hit me?"

"Canvas bag filled with dirt and cement debris... probably from the site of the new waterfall."

Joe didn't quite suppress a groan as he tried to sit up.

"Lay still. I'll call for the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. Just give me a moment."

"Landry and Lionel jogged up to them and knelt.

"You okay?" The older guard asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Joe eyed them. "Tell me you didn't leave the security room unmanned."

"No sir." Landry told him. "Two men are monitoring until we return."

"Good."

With Shades' help, Joe rose, gripping the man's arm until a wave of dizziness passed.

"First order of business is to find my gun." He told them, fighting to catch his breath. "I had it in my hand when I was hit... it should be around here somewhere."

"We'll get right on it." Landry said, pulling a torch from his pocket. Lionel did the same and they moved off in opposite directions around the site.

"Shades, I may need a bit of help getting home." Joe let out a breath. "Dammit my head hurts!"

"You're sure you're all right, sir?"

"Yes. Let's go."

By the time they finally made it inside the palace, Joe was sweating and pale.

"You could have a concussion—"

"I don't. Just—"

"Sir, you really need to clean up before Queen Clarisse sees you." Shades said insistently.

Joe had assumed he had a bump on his head and nothing more.

"All right, I'll take a look when I get upstairs—"

"That's not a good idea." Nicholas came down the steps. He studied Joe's face for a long moment. "If anybody catches sight of you, you're busted, as Mia would say."

Joe frowned but allowed the young man to take his arm and lead him up. "Come to our suite."

"I'm all right." Joe protested.

"You don't look all right."

"Then perhaps Mia shouldn't see me either."

"Better her than Grandma Clarisse." Nicholas insisted dryly.

A smile tugged at Joseph's mouth. "Clarisse is not as delicate as some think."

"I know she's not but she's had a hard few weeks. Let's not add to it."

"Joe!" Mia exclaimed when she met them at the door. "Grandpa, what happened?"

"There was an intruder on the grounds. I went after him and he got the jump on me."

Mia led him to a chair in her bathroom while Nicholas assembled some towels and hot water.

There was a tap on the door before Charlotte stuck her head inside.

"Your Majesty, I heard – "She broke off when she saw Joe.

"Oh, Joseph – Sir!" She corrected.

He waved it away. "Joseph is fine Charlotte. Just because I married Clarisse—Ouch!" He jumped as Mia began to dab at his face with a wet cloth. Joe turned to glance in the mirror and stared. The right side of his face was already swelling and blood flowed from several small cuts and his nose.

"Oh my ..." He murmured.

"Yes, oh my is right." Charlotte agreed, all business now, taking the bottle of disinfectant the queen handed her. "Queen Clarisse is not going to be happy."

"I'm not thrilled myself." Joe told her, then winced when she applied the alcohol.

"Sit still please." Charlotte told him. "Perhaps if there's no blood, she'll...."

"No, she's going to notice that bruise." Mia eyed the blackening welt. "Good job, Grandpa."

"Thank you." He returned dryly.

When the two women had done their best on his injuries, Joe rose and reluctantly started for the door.

"Maybe she'll be asleep?" Mia suggested.

"It would only prolong the inevitable." Joe told her and left.

"We're too far away to hear anything." Mia complained and glanced at Charlotte.

"You are not going to spy on them." Nick told her firmly.

"I'll leave you now." The aide said quietly and slipped into the corridor. "Goodnight."

"She's going to listen isn't she?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh yeah. If Grandma's really angry, she may need to referee."

"Clarisse wouldn't be angry at Joe because he was attacked." Her husband objected.

Mia snorted. "Shows what you know." She frowned. "I wonder how Charlotte found out so fast."

Nick shrugged. "Palace grapevine?"

Joseph slipped into the darkened suite and moved quietly toward the bedroom. He was almost undressed when Clarisse's voice came to him in the dark.

"Is everything all right, Joseph?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"What was the ruckus about? Charlotte couldn't tell me anything."

_'Or wouldn't'_, Joe thought gratefully. He made a mental note to find out how the woman had found out about the attack so quickly.

"I spotted a man on the grounds and we went after him." Joe sighed as he slid into bed. "Unfortunately, he got away."

She moved close, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"We're getting close, Clarisse. He's getting sloppy."

"You'll get him." She said with confidence.

Clarisse cupped his face, fingers caressing as she had done a thousand times before, but Joe's involuntary cry of pain had her sitting up in bed and reaching for the bedside light.

"Clarisse," He began, "before---"

"My God! Joseph what happened?"

Gingerly she touched the bruise that went from the corner of his eye to just above his chin. "You're hurt!"

"Not badly."

"You call that not badly?" She exclaimed. "Did you fight with this intruder?"

"No, I was ambushed." He admitted sheepishly. He let out a deep breath. "As much as it frightens me to say, I think perhaps Nicholas is correct and you may have been the target of that first attempt."

"Why?" She sat up and faced him in the bed. "Why now when I'm no longer queen?"

He forced the words out. "I think it may be personal... against me."

Her eyebrows rose. "Against you? What nonsense!"

Joe held up a hand.

"I've made enemies over the years, my dear. It's possible one of them is trying to get some revenge."

"By killing me?" She asked. "You're not even head of security anymore."

"Yes Clarisse, I know that." Joseph took her hand, brought it to his lips. "I believe whoever it is knows me well. He knows that the surest way to destroy me would be to kill you."

"Oh, Joseph." She watched his face. "And you have no idea who it might be that'd doing this?"

He heaved a sigh. "We have come to the conclusion that it's someone here, in the palace."

"No!" Clarisse shook her head. "That's not possible!"

"It's the only explanation." Joe insisted. "And it's difficult to watch everyone that comes into contact with you or Mia. I've excluded my security staff of course, but other than that..." He shrugged helplessly.

"Joseph I'm sorry. I had no idea that it had come to that." She paused, "Then we're not even safe here, in our home."

He decided now was his best chance of convincing her to implement his plan.

"Clarisse, I'd like for you and Mia to spend some time in San Francisco at the consulate there."

She frowned. "Why?"

"To keep you both safe. Just until we can get to the bottom of this."

"No, Joseph---" She shook her head, her distress obvious. "I would do nothing but worry about you, and so would Mia. That's not the answer."

"It would help ease my fear for your safety, and Mia's." Joe told her. "Please Clarisse, at least talk it over with her. Perhaps she'd like a trip to visit her family in America."

"Yes, I will agree to sending Mia and Nicholas to San Francisco." The former queen nodded. "But Joseph, I'm not leaving you. Not when you could be in danger." She touched his bruised face with a feather touch, feeling the heat radiate from the injury. "I couldn't bear it Joseph, don't ask me to."

"All right." He pulled her to him, arms going around her. "All right. Whatever happens, we'll stay here. Together."

Clarisse nodded against his shoulder.

"Come on." Joseph said. "Let's try and get some sleep."

On the bedside table where he'd laid it, Joe's transmitter beeped. He scooped it up.

"Yes?"

"Landry, Sir. We haven't been able to find your weapon. We've gone over the entire area with search lights."

"Then he took it. All right, ten o'clock tomorrow morning in the main hall – everyone. Please tell Shades."

"Yes sir."

Joe sat the radio down and switched off the light. Clarisse still sat up in bed, her thoughts scrambling over each other.

Joe smoothed a palm along her arm. "My darling, come to bed." He urged.

Clarisse lay down next to him, turning into his warmth, but the sun was peeking through their window before she finally drifted off. 

The next morning after breakfast, Clarisse and Mia called Charlotte into the queen's suite for a meeting. The two had talked at length about Clarisse's plan and Mia said she felt that Lily would be agreeable. Providing, she'd added firmly, that Charlotte was agreeable.

"Well of course, darling." Clarisse had said, waving it away.

Rolling her eyes, Mia had called down to her aide.

"Charlotte," began Clarisse when the three were seated. "Mia and I have been talking and wanted to let you know of some possible changes."

The aide looked inquiringly at one woman, than the other.

"Tomorrow," Mia took it up, "Nicholas and I are going to California for my friend Lily's graduation from Berkley."

Charlotte nodded. She'd arranged the travel for them.

"I spoke with Lily last night and she's tentatively agreeable to our plans."

"What plans, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, since Lily was going to spend the summer here anyway, and she's kind of..." Mia shrugged, grinning, "Interested in the captain of the royal guard, we thought she could train with you to maybe be my assistant."

Both women watched for Charlotte's reaction.

"I... oh."

She felt as if a lead weight had smacked her in the chest, knocking the breath from her body. Was this what had been behind Joe's visit the night before? Did he know that they were planning on replacing her? Of course he did! Queen Clarisse would have told him—

"Charlotte?" Clarisse gave her a tentative smile.

"Oh, well if that's what... I mean, whatever you want, Your Majesty," She turned to Mia once more. "Of course."

Clarisse frowned. Not the reaction she'd hoped for.

"Your Majesty." Brigitte poked her head in the doorway. "You have a call from America."

"Oh, okay." She rose. "Be right back."

"Charlotte," Clarisse began.

The woman looked like she was in shock. Could she have misread the situation that badly? Joseph had concurred with her belief after he'd talked with Charlotte, but....

"Your Highness?" Charlotte prompted.

They looked up as Olivia entered.

"The Prime Minister has just arrived, Your Highness. He'd like a word with you before Parliament convenes."

"Yes, of course." Clarisse rose.

Mia came back just then.

"That was mom." She explained.

"Darling, we'll have to finish this later. I need to speak with the Prime Minister and then you have a session with Parliament."

"Right." Mia turned to her aide. "Charlotte, can we continue this later? Maybe this afternoon?"

"Of course Your Majesty." Obediently she rose and with a slight bow, managed to get out of the room, down the wide staircase and outside before the tears escaped. 

Charlotte walked aimlessly through the small pear grove, still numb from her conversation with the Queen.

'This isn't necessarily about you." She told herself. 'It's only natural that the queen would want someone she knows, someone nearer her own age to be her aide.' Charlotte wiped impatiently at her tears. 'It doesn't mean she isn't happy with your work.'

Charlotte stopped, leaning against a sturdy tree trunk. 'But that still leaves you without a job.' She told herself. 'What in the world are you going to do now?"

She could return to America, she knew, and work at the consulate there as she had before Queen Clarisse had asked her to return to Genovia with her as her permenant aide. But the thought of leaving Genovia and all the people she cared about at the palace. And most of all...."

"Hey."

Charlotte jumped as large hands settled on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh..." She turned into his warmth and Shades, royal head of security, held onto her while she cried.

"What's happened?" He asked gently. "Are you all right?"

Charlotte realized she couldn't tell him she was about to be sacked... time enough for that later when she had to leave the palace. Instead she gave him a watery smile. "I didn't know anyone was around."

"I saw you on the security monitor.' He explained, thumbs brushing at the wetness on her cheeks. "When I saw you were crying I had to find out why."

"I'm just upset by everything that's going on," She lied. "The threats and Queen Clarisse being shot..." Charlotte trailed off, watching to see if he bought her excuse.

"So you came out here to let off some steam where no one would see you." He smiled fondly down at her.

Charlotte nodded.

"It's going to be okay." Shades drew her into a hug. "We're getting closer. Joe's confident that we'll get him before he does any more damage."

Charlotte nodded against his shoulder. "I know. The Queen is in with Parliament and Queen Clarisse is in the village with Joseph, so I thought I could vent a little without anyone noticing."

Shades kissed her hair.

"Well you can't hide from me."

"That's what I get for falling in love with the head of security." She joked.

"Yep." He held her at arms' length. "Better?'

She nodded. "Much better, thank you."

"Anytime."

"I'd better get back." Charlotte glanced at her watch. "The session will be over soon."

"Okay. We still on for tonight?"

She nodded. "Usual place? Around eight?"

He caught her lips in a light kiss. "It's a date."

He watched her walk toward the palace, a frown visible behind the dark glasses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlotte made it to the site of the new waterfall before tears spilled again.

"Stop it!" She commanded herself. "You've got to pull yourself together!" She sat on a bench facing the site, fingers running through her blond hair. "Come on, get a grip on yourself."

"Can I help?"

Her head shot up, horrified to find Lord Nicholas, book in hand, sitting under a shade tree.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte rose, wiping at her tears. "I didn't see you."

His lips curved in a slight smile. "I didn't think you had." He closed his book and rose, concern in his eyes. "What's upset you, Charlotte?"

"N-nothing." She stammered, smoothing palms down her skirt. "I need to get back to the queen."

And she hurried off, drying her tears and fixing a smile in place as she entered the palace, leaving Nicholas gazing after her in concern.

As she entered the foyer, she met Clarisse and Joseph coming down the great stairs to dinner. Close behind them came Mia.

"Charlotte!" The queen came toward her. "Have you seen Nicholas?"

"Um, yes... Your Majesty... I just saw him out by the waterfall reading a book."

"Great. I'll go get him for dinner." She tossed a wave over her shoulder and headed outside.

Clarisse eyed her former aide with concern; it was obvious to her at least that Charlotte had been crying.

"Charlotte—" She reached out a hand but the other woman took a step back, turning it into a short bow as she moved toward the stairs.

"The Queen's travel to America is all set," She said, licking dry lips... she knew Clarisse had always been able to see right through her and she needed to get upstairs until she could compose herself again. "And all the arrangement have been made on that end. Also, everything is ready for the parade tomorrow."

Clarisse nodded slowly. "Goooood."

Charlotte bowed again. "Your Highness, Joseph." And she turned and fled up the staircase.

"She's upset." Joseph commented as he guided his wife into dinner.

"Yes." Clarisse frowned. "I'm not sure why, but it was something that was said during our aborted meeting this afternoon."

"Perhaps you were wrong..." Joe ventured.

She looked up at him as she sat down at the table. "But you agreed with me."

He nodded. "Yes. And I still do. Perhaps it has nothing to do with what you discussed."

Clarisse shook her head. "No, it was something that either Mia or I said that's upset her.

"Upset Charlotte?" Nicholas asked and he and Mia entered.

"How did you know?" Clarisses' eyes narrowed as she regarded her grandson-in-law.

"Nicholas saw her crying outside." Mia told them.

"I offered to talk with her but she was quite embarrassed and fled into the palace." Nick said.

"I'll speak with her after dinner," Clarisse decided.

"Grandma, maybe I should talk to her." Mia suggested. "I mean, if we did upset her this afternoon, she might be reluctant to tell you...well...."

"That she doesn't want to work with me again?" The former queen nodded with a smile. "Yes, you're right, darling. But talk to her tonight."

"And she informed us that your travel plans are in place." Joseph added.

"Great! I can't wait to see Lily again."

The dinner conversation flowed over Clarisse as she pondered Charlotte's unusual behavior. She replayed the afternoon's meeting over in her head, trying to decide whether the news had been welcome or not. It was when she replayed the dialogue that she set her fork down with a clatter.

"Oh God!"

"What?" Joseph was out of his chair in an instant. "Are you all right?"

Clarisse waved him away and turned to Mia.

"Mia, I've just realized why Charlotte is so distressed. We had just told her that you were thinking of having her train Lily to be your assistant... and then you got the phone call from your mother...."

Mia's eyes widened as she realized where her grandmother was going with this.

"And then you had to meet with the prime minister and I had a Parlament meeting... Oh my God Grandma! She probably thinks she's being fired!"

"Exactly." Clarisse nodded. "We must rectify this immediately." She shook her head. "The poor girl!"

Charlotte walked toward the Queen's suite with squared shoulders and a determination not to cry. No matter what. After all, she already knew they were letting her go, didn't she? So she should be able to get through this without any more tears. Those would come alter when she had to tell Shades she was ... well, going wherever she was going. Taking a breath of courage she tapped on the door and was bid enter.

"Charlotte!" Clarisse smiled at her former aide and indicated an armchair. "Come and sit down. We have some unfinished business to deal with."

_'She doesn't have to look so happy about it.'_ Charlotte thought glumly as she sat down, looking expectantly at the two women.

"Charlotte," Mia leaned forward earnestly. "We think you came to the wrong conclusion before our meeting was interrupted."

"Yes, Charlotte, if you think you're being replaced, you're mistaken."

"But... Lily..." She trailed off, confused.

"Grandma thought that if you trained Lily to be my aide... assuming she likes the idea... then you would be happier."

Charlotte bit her lip, banking down on impending tears.

"Happier? Without my job?" It was a broken whisper and Clarisse rose, going to kneal in front of Charlotte's chair. She laid a hand on the other woman's and met the watery gaze.

"No, Charlotte. Happier working with me again."

Mia watched as Charlotte's miserable expression change to one of stunned disbelief.

"Say something, Charlotte." Clarisse said. "Have I made a terrible fool of myself? Are you happier working with Mia?"

"No!" Horrified, she glanced at the queen. "I mean... I'm happy working with you, Your Majesty." She said quickly, "I..."

"You won't hurt my feeling." Mia said softly. "If you had the choice, you'd rather work with Grandma, wouldn't you?"

Charlotte met Clarisse's eyes and nodded. "It's just that .... "She shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"Well I can. You love her and you're used to doing for her." Mia paused, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "And maybe you worry just a little bit whether she's being taken care of properly?"

Charlotte flushed, but nodded.

The former queen breathed a sigh of relief and rose.

"Thank goodness for that. Joseph accused me of projecting my feeling onto you, Charlotte." She made a face. "I'd hate to have to tell him he was right."

They laughed.

"Well, now... " She peered at her soon to be aide. "My dear you're pale as a sheet. Are you all right?"

"Yes ma'am. When I came in, I thought... well I thought you were going to give me notice."

Clarisse shook her head, regret in the brilliant blue eyes.

"I am sorry, Charlotte. We never meant to upset you... things just got away from us."

"Yeah." Mia grinned, "And you're still stuck with me until you train Lily. I'll talk to her more about it when we get there tomorrow, but she's up for trying it."

"Good." Charlotte nodded, hands clutched in her lap. "Good."

"Um... why don't you go and start to devise some sort of 'lesson plan'," Clarisse suggested, "And we'll talk about it later... tomorrow, after the parade when Mia and Nicholas leave for the airport."

"Oh, yes ma'am." Hastily Charlotte rose and, with twin curtsies, left the room.

"Grandma," Mia frowned at the older woman. "Wasn't that a little abrupt?"

"No dear." Clarisse smiled. "It was just in time. The poor thing was about to burst into tears and I know she wouldn't have wanted to do that in front of us."

"Ah." Mia rose and hugged her. "Good job, Grandma."

Clarisse laughed, hugging her back.

Joseph walked into their suite to find his wife trying to fasten the clasp of her necklace.

"Oh, Joseph, can you help me?" Clarisse held out the offending chain. "Olivia's gone to the parade and I'm having trouble getting this fastened."

He moved behind her and fastened the necklace, then kissed the back of her neck.

"So how did it go?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck as he fastened the chain. "I didn't get a chance to ask last night."

"You mean with Charlotte?"

He nodded.

"Very well. I was right, while she's not unhappy with Mia, she admitted that if Lily were to take over she would prefer working with me again."

Joe smiled at her. "I never doubted you."

She gave him a look. "Of course you did, but then you convinced yourself when you spoke to her." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Next time just admit I'm right and save yourself the trouble."

Joseph shook his head, then his expression sobered.

"Clarisse..."

"Um, I know that tone." She smiled slightly, head cocked as she turned to look at him. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I don't think so, no." Joseph agreed. "Clarisse, I'd like you to stay here."

She frowned. "I don't understand. We need to leave for the parade—"

"Yes, I know." Joe nodded, taking her hands in his. "But I'd like you to stay here."

"Not attend the parade?"

He nodded.

"Joseph, I can't do that! I need to be there with Mia. It's our first public appearance since the shooting. If I'm not there, the people of Genovia will think that something's wrong." She protested. "They'll think I'm really injured."

"You _were_ injured, my darling, and I want you to stay here and rest. Watch it on television."

"That's nonsense!" Clarisse told him. "Tell me the real reason you don't want me to go and I'll consider it."

He regarded her for a long moment, then nodded.

"I received a note last night from our assassin. We think he's going to make his move during the parade."

She waited, listening.

"I think probably he's just taunting us... the clue was too blatant. But in case..."

"You want to concentrate on protecting Mia without having to worry about me." Clarisse finished.

Joseph nodded. "Yes."

She sighed. "All right. I don't like it, but I do see you point."

Joe kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"Well, you'd better get going." She wrinkled her nose. "You don't want the queen to be late."

"I though the queen was never late?" He teased.

"Oh, go on!" As he turned to go, she stopped him. "Joseph."

He turned back.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her. And find out who's doing this."

"I promise."

And he was gone, leaving Clarisse with a feeling of apprehension creeping through her.

Half an hour later, in the security control room in the basement of the palace, he unlocked the door and entered the empty room. Flipping on the main monitor, he watched as Clarisse bid her husband goodbye. Joe motioned for Mia's guards to follow him, then headed for the queen's car.

With a sneer, he turned and left the room, heading outside. This was the payoff. This was when they'd both pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, only one more chapter after this guys, so enjoy. Hopefully you'll enjoy the end. I may do another if anybody thinks they'd read it. We'll see. But for now, let's get Clarisse out of the trouble Joe's gotten her into...

Chapter 8

Lionel stepped outside, onto the cobblestone terrace, surveying the grounds.

Everything seemed in order. He, Colby and Landry were left to guard Queen Clarisse... shouldn't be too difficult—

"Lionel!"

He turned as Landry came toward him.

"Joe just contacted me. The plan's changed. There's been some trouble at the parade."

Immediately the young man tensed.

"He wants you and Colby to go to the beginning of the route and search the cars and buggies before the joint he line. He and Queen Mia are already in the parade."

"Doe he know what the threat is?" Lionel asked.

"No," Landry hesitated. "But he told me to put you in charge."

The young man beamed.

"Don't get cocky, Lionel." Landry warned. "I won't be able to help you – I can't leave Queen Clarisse."

Lionel nodded. "I understand. We'll leave now."

The parade route is five minutes from here – make it in three." Landry advised.

Nodding, Lionel turned to find Colby behind him. Together the two men headed for the garage and their car.

Landry hurried down the stairs to the basement and the security control room. He studied the screens, noting the empty grounds and deserted hallways. With satisfaction, he switched off the system and removed his earpiece. He dropped it onto the desk and headed for the stairs and his charge.

When they arrived at the parade sight, Lionel chicked his transmitter to Joe's frequency and contacted the temporary security head. After all, he was the one they should be reporting to, wasn't he?

"Joseph."

"It's Lionel. We are at the beginning of the parade route—"

"What?" Joe's sharp tone had Mia and Nick turning to look at him. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be protecting Queen Clarisse!"

Mia and Nicholas exchanged alarmed glances.

"Sir, Landry said you contacted him that there was a threat here. We're to search the coaches... per your orders." He finished, uncertainty in his voice.

"Very well. Proceed."

"Joe?" Mia laid a hand on his arm.

Joseph was frowning. "Lionel must have misunderstood Landry. He must have gotten some new information concerning the threat here."

"Why don't you contact Landry?" Nicholas suggested. "Then we'd know what to look for."

But Joseph was already clicking the transmitter. He tried to contact Landry again without success.

"He's not answering."

"Maybe it's not working?" Mia ventured, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No, it's off." He changed channels and got Lionel. "Lionel, tell me exactly what Landry told you."

"That you had contacted him and were afraid there was a threat here and we were to check each coach and car."

"You're sure he said that I had contacted him?" Fear grew in his belly as the young man spoke.

"Yes, sir."

"All right, listen to me, Lionel." Joe's voice was deadly grim. "You and Colby get back to the palace as quickly as you can. No matter what you find when you get there, your _only_ job is to protect Queen Clarisse. Do you understand, Lionel?"

"Yes sir." Joe could hear the excitement in the boy's voice.

"All right, go!"

"What's wrong?" Mia demanded.

"I'm not sure, but something isn't right." He turned to Nicholas. "Stay here and protect Mia. There are guards around you, you'll be safe. I don't think the threat is here."

He scanned the area and spied two guards on motorcycles. Quickly he appropriated the Vesper and roared off across the grass.

"Joe!" Nick shouted, but he was gone. He turned to his wife. "Stay here!" and headed for the second bike.

"I don't think so!" The queen muttered and ran after him, throwing herself behind him on the seat.

Landry smiled as he climbed the stairs and made his way to Clarisse's suite. Oh yes, this was where she would start to pay and when he was finished with her, then he'd make her husband suffer.

Joseph pushed the motorcycle as fast as it would go. How blind he'd been! How many times had he left Clarisse in Landry's care? He'd put Shades on Mia and when Joe himself couldn't be with her, he'd assigned Landry!

_'Please let her be safe.' _He prayed as the bike ate up the miles to the palace. _'Please God don't let him hurt her. She doesn't deserve it, let him take me out, not her.'_

He roared up the drive, toward his love

Clarisse opened her door to the knock to find Landry standing in the hall.

"Yes?" Her pulse quickened slightly. "Is everything all right?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "As far as I know, yes."

Clarisse breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to check your rooms, Your Highness."

"That's really not necessary." She assured him. "No one has been in here since I came in."

Landry did his best to look uncomfortable. "Joseph asked that I search your suite, ma'am."

Clarisse refrained from rolling her eyes at her husband's over protective nature.

"Yes, of course, I realize you're only doing your job."

Landry followed her inside, closing the door behind him. But instead of checking for intruders, he stood gazing at her.

Clarisse smiled tentatively. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not anymore."

Joseph plowed the Vesper up the stone steps, leaping from the saddle and tearing into the house as the bike skidded across the terrace.

"Clarisse!" He shouted, running up the curved stairs, two at a time. Her suite was too far away for her to hear him and he was certain that's where Landry, if it was indeed the security guard, would hold her prisoner. He only prayed that was all the man had done.

Landry's eyes swept the room, taking in the evidence of Joe's presence in Clarisse's rooms... in her life. A pair of black shoes near the closet, a man's white shirt hung carefully over the back of the desk chair. It made his blood hot and angry.

As Clarisse watched, Landry's face changed into someone she didn't know, his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam.

"Landry—"

"Shut up."

Clarisse's' eyes widened, anger snapping through her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should," Landry nodded. "Marrying that commoner. It was one thing to sneak around in the shadows, but _marrying him_." He caught her gaze and held it. "I was there. I was always there. I loved you with a pure love, Clarisse! He's just a political, ladder-climbing whore. He used you, Clarisse!"

_'Oh dear God, Joseph where are you?' _she thought, frantically, then realized with real fear that he was at the park with Mia, taking part in the parade.

"You will not address me in that manner." She finally said aloud. "And you may _not_ call me by name."

"I'll call you whatever I want to."

He took a step toward her and Clarisse moved back.

"You're mine now."

She could see the madness in his eyes and it froze her blood.

"I fooled your brilliant security man." Landry sneered. "I fooled all of them. But he's the one I wanted. I wanted to humiliate him and break him and then kill him."

_"Why?"_ Clarisse demanded. "Joseph has done nothing to you. He trained you!"

Landry almost spat.

"I should have Shades' position! And I should have _you_!"

"Why in the world would you think I would want you?" Clarisse cried. "I don't love you – I don't particularly know you!"

"Oh but you know _him_." Landry nodded to Joe's robe, carelessly thrown across the foot of the bed. "You let him touch you and—"

"He is my husband!" Clarisse all but shouted. "I love him. I have loved him. You have no right to –"

"I have every right!" Landry told her.

"Joseph!" Clarisse screamed. "Help me!"

"Don't you call for him!" Landry shouted at her, moving closer. "He's not even here! None of them are here! I made sure of that. Your maids are at the parade, per Joseph's orders and that idiot Lionel and his partner are there too."

"No...." She whispered, shaking her head. "You sent them all away..."

"Oh, yes." He leered.

Clarisse took a step backwards as Landry launched himself at her, knocking her onto her back on the bed, his body covering her.

Panic seized Clarisse and she opened her mouth to scream, but his mouth covered hers in a bruising kiss. His arms slid under her and she struggled, terrified, as he deepened the kiss.

Her still-tender side screamed as his weight bore down on her.

Finally he released her, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! No one can hear you – most of them are still at the parade."

Slowly he moved off her, taking his hand from her mouth. Clarisse gasped for breath, gulping in fresh air, heart thumping in her chest.

"We both know that no one is coming to save you. You're mine now and I'm going to have you. And then I'm going to kill you."

Logically Clarisse knew that everyone was at the city center, but emotionally she was having a hard time believing that Joseph was far away. He rarely left her side, especially these days.

"They're all out searching for the mysterious sniper. They think he's going to strike down the queen at the parade." Landry chuckled and pulled a gun from it's holster. "Now if you don't scream, I won't kill you right away."

Clarisse nodded and he yanked her against his chest, pinning her arm behind her. Clarisse cried out as pain shot down her side.

"Please..."

"Shut up!" He growled, "You see, I know it's only a matter of time before the parade is over and he comes to check on you." Landry said conversationally. "And when he does, I'll kill him."

"No," Clarisse pleaded. "Please."

"Don't beg! It's unbecoming to a queen."

"I am no longer queen." She reminded him. "You're living in a fantasy."

"Not anymore." He told her grimly, jerking her back against him.

Joseph skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs that led to their suite. He hadn't passed anyone on the way up and that did not bode well. Slowly he started down the hallway, gun drawn. And then he heard her scream.

"You know, you're so very lovely." Landry said, his voice a caress. "Much too lovely for a commoner."

Clarisse tried to bank down on the panic that threatened to overwhelm her.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." She said vehemently. "You've proved that today."

"Don't say that!" Landry jerked the arm he held pinned behind her back and Clarisse cried out in pain. "Don't you _dare_ say that to me!"

"Clarisse!"

The door slammed back on its hinges and Joe slid to a stop, gun drawn.

The sight before him was nearly overpowering.

Landry stood in the middle of the bedroom, Clarisse in front of him, a gun to her head.

"So, the knight in tarnished armor has arrived." Landry sneered. "Well you're too late."

"Let her go." Joe's voice was deadly ice as he took a step forward.

Landry pulled Clarisse tighter against him and she cried out, pain swamping her from her injured side. Slowly, sensually, he played the barrel of the gun along her cheek. Clarisse closed her eyes and fought the urge to scream.

"If you hurt her..." Joseph's voice was low and deadly.

"Hurt her?" Landry laughed. "I'm going to _kill_ her. And you."

"You can't hope to escape." Joe argued, eyes searching his wife for any sign that she'd been injured, or worse.

"I don't need to. Oh, I'd hoped to pull it off at the beginning. I'd hoped to beat her and rape her and then leave her dead for you to find."

Clarisse saw the color drain from her husband's face and her heart ached for him, her own plight momentarily forgotten. She made an involuntary move to go to him and was jerked roughly back against Landry.

"But now I'll kill her and let you watch. And then I'll kill you." He smiled at Joe's obvious pain. "Maybe I should cuff you to a chair and make you watch me take her. Then kill her." He suggested. "Watch me make love to her, fast and hard like a real man."

"You will not touch her." Joseph ground out, eyes dark with fury.

"Oh no? I'm touching her now." Landry moved the gun down the side of her throat like a lover's touch.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw Nicholas and Mia standing in the hall, listening to the exchange. His mind raced, trying to think of a way they could take Landry by surprise. Then his gaze fell to the door behind Landry... the door to Olivia's connected sitting room.

"So the setup at the parade was only a _diversion_." Joe said, raising his voice slightly.

Landry looked puzzled at the change of topic, but then smiled.

"That's right." His tone was smug.

Clarisse shuddered as he released her pinned arm and cupped the side of her throat, caressing her skin. Joe pushed down on his anger... he had to stay focused.

"All the while I thought you were watching my back, I should have been watching the back door."

Nicholas glanced down the hall, trying to figure out what Joe wanted them to do. Mia, realizing her grandfather's intent, silently led the way to Olivia's vacant sitting room.

"Actually," Landry was saying. "The idea of making you watch appeals to me."

"Landry—"Joe began.

"Shut up!" He shouted, making Clarisse jump.

"Let me give her some pleasure before she dies." Landry continued, eyes gleaming with anticipation. "You've had your filthy hands all over her. It's time she felt a real man inside her."

"Joseph." Clarisse's voice broke on an agonized whisper, tears finally slipping down her cheeks.

"Landry I'll kill you!"

"No." The man corrected. "I'll kill you both."

"I don't think so."

"Drop Clarisse!" Joe shouted as Nicholas spun Landry around and grabbed the former queen from his grip.

The gun went off as Joe tackled Landry, bringing him to the floor where they grappled for control.

The gun fired again and Joe felt white hot pain shoot down his leg.

Nicholas joined the fray while Mia held a trembling Clarisse.

Nicholas yanked Landry off Joe and the former royal head of security landed a blow to the face that knocked Landry out cold.

Exhausted, Joseph lay panting for a moment, then rolled to his feet to go to Clarisse... and promptly sat back down when his leg buckled under him.

The noise brought Lionel and Colby on the run, Shades and several other guards right behind them. Landry was dragged from the room and Nicholas went with them, explaining what had happened.

"Joseph! You're bleeding." Clarisse was at her husband's side on the floor.

"I'm all right my dear." Joe told her, pulling her to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes." She burrowed into his arms and they held on tight.

"Neither of them is all right if you ask me." Mia told her husband as he returned.

"But they will be." He looked down at the older couple. "Now."

"Mia, phone for the doctor." Clarisse said from where she sat, trying to examine Joseph's wound.

"Already done." Nick pulled Clarisse gently up and into an armchair.

"Stay." He commanded softly.

Reluctantly she nodded, watching anxiously as her grandson helped Joseph to his feet and onto the bed.

"No, I'll bleed all over the duvet." Joe tried to stop him.

"Oh for heaven sake, Joseph!" Clarisse snapped, nerves finally giving out. "Lie down!"

He grinned at her from across the room. "Yes Your Majesty."


	9. Chapter 9 The End for now

Chapter 9

_He held her pinned to the bed, his weight crushing the breath from her. Then he was tearing her clothes, exposing her to dirty, prying fingers. She could smell the dank, filthiness of him._

_"I'll bet you've never had a real man."_

_"No! Please stop. No—"_

_But her pleas just spurred him on. He covered her mouth with his, teeth painfully biting, hands grabbing._

_"Stop –Joseph help me!"_

"Clarisse my darling, wake up."

"No, let me go!"

"Clarisse, come back to me. My darling wake up."

Her eyes snapped open to see Joseph hovering above her, face lined with concern.

"Oh, Joseph!"

Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him down until his body covered hers. She buried her face in his neck and held on for her life.

"It was so real." She whispered.

"I know." He pulled her closer, felt her trembling. "It's over Clarisse. He's gone."

"I know." Finally her breathing returned to something like normal. "I was so afraid he was going to kill you." She pulled back until she could see his eyes.

"And I was afraid of the that and more." Joseph told her. "But none of it came to pass and the threat is over."

"Yes."

They lay in silence for a long time, then Joseph spoke.

"Clarisse, I'm sorry I put you at risk with my blindness."

She kissed the side of his head. "What are you talking about?'

"I refused to consider that you might be the assassin's target. And worse yet, I was conceited enough to think that I was enough protection for you."

"Dear Joseph. You have been for many, many years.." Clarisse reminded him.

"Perhaps. But that blindness nearly cost you your life Clarisse, and it will be a long time before I forgive myself for that."

She shifted onto her side so that she could look into his face.

"Joseph, there's nothing to forgive. I saw those notes—" At his look of surprise, Clarisse gave him a smug look. "I still have some pull around here."

"Apparently so." He smiled, tucking the hair behind her ear.

"Anyway, the point is _I_ thought they referred to Mia. Anyone would. Everyone did!"

"Nicholas didn't. Nor, I understand, did Charlotte."

Clarisse raised an elegant eyebrow. "Charlotte?"

He nodded.

"Apparently she and Shades are friendlier than either of us suspected and she managed a look at the threats."

Clarisse smiled. "Oh, I'm so happy for her. Charlotte takes so little time for herself."

Joe gave an exasperated sigh.

"Clarisse, you're missing the point."

"Joseph, if the point is you punishing yourself for a mistake nearly all of us made, I don't want to hear it." Then, "How is your leg? Are you in pain?"

After the shooting, the police had taken Landry away and the doctor had come to treat Joe's wound. The bullet had glanced along his left hip, resulting in blood loss and pain but nothing more serious.

Joseph admitted to himself that his leg was throbbing but he had no intention of telling his wife that.

"It's fine." He caressed her cheek. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Even in the dimness of the moonlight that streamed through the window, Joe could see her eyes sparkle.

"Perhaps with some incentive."

He drew a fingertip across her lips. "What kind of incentive"

"Oh, the usual kind." She pulled him into a kiss, but Joe reluctantly pulled away.

"Clarisse—"

"Please Joseph." Her voice trembled with a desperation that tore at his heart. "Help me forget what his hands felt like on me. How he smelled... the things he said to me."

"Will it help?" He asked, brushing fingers through her short hair.

"It's the only thing that will." She hesitated. "Unless your leg..."

He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I would have to be in much worse condition." He told her when their lips parted. "Not to want to make love to you, my beautiful Clarisse."

"Dear, sexy Joseph." She grinned at his look of surprise. "Well you are. Ask any woman." She twinkled. "And a few of the men."

He growled deep in his throat and set out to erase the ugliness from her memories.

The next morning Clarisse rose and dressed before her husband had even stirred. At Charlotte's quiet knock she opened the door.

"Shhh." She nodded toward the bedroom. "Joseph is still asleep."

The other woman nodded.

"The police are here, ma'am. They want to get statements from you both."

"Well, they can have mine now but I'm not going to wake him." Clarisse said firmly, leading the way out of her suite.

After relating her story and promising that her husband would be available later that day, Clarisse arranged for breakfast to be sent up and returned to Joseph.

He was in the process of trying to stand on one leg and dress.

"You are out of bed because?" Clarisse asked in as stern a tone as she could manage.

"Because I need to talk to the police and do a follow-up with—"

"You'll do no such thing." She told him. Clarisse pushed gently on his chest, overbalancing Joseph so that he sat heavily on the bed. "I've spoken to the police and they'll talk to you later this afternoon. Breakfast will be up soon."

"Looks like Grandma is up and in charge again here at the palace." Mia grinned from the doorway.

"Apparently so, yes." Joseph agreed dryly. "Clarisse, the bullet just grazed my hip. I don't—"

"Never mind." She glared at him.

Joe contemplated her for a long moment.

"This is revenge for trying to keep you in bed after the shooting, isn't it?  
"Perhaps." She allowed. Her smile was more self-satisfied than he liked, but Joe couldn't actually blame her. He'd been overprotective and he knew if the occasion arose again, he'd do anything to keep her safe.

"All right. If I promise not to smother you in the future, can I get out of bed?"

Clarisse considered, much to her granddaughter's amusement.

"No. Because the next time you'll behave the very same way." She gazed at him, annoyed. "Oh don't pout."

"Grandma Clarisse." Nicholas joined them. "I think we could let him up. Entrust him to my care while you and Mia see to the food."

"Well...." Clarisse pretended to consider. "All right. But mind that leg, Joseph."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and turned to leave with Mia.

Nicholas and Joe watched them leave, then burst out laughing.

"Why don't we get you up and dressed' Nick held out a hand.

"An excellent idea." Joseph agreed.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Joe found her sitting in the garden, gazing at the newly completed waterfall, Maurice at her feet.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He leaned over for a kiss.

Clarisse smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"Mia is up to something." She told him, eyes returning to the rushing water. "I can tell."

"I'm sure it's nothing terrible." Joe smiled and took up her hand.

"No." She squeezed his hand. "Something sneaky, though." She looked at him more carefully. "You don't have your cane."

"No. I think I'm past that now, thankfully." The pleasure in his voice was clear.

"We'll have you dancing again in no time." Clarisse laughed. She glanced at her watch. "We should be going in for dinner."

"I hear Charlotte and Lilly will be joining us, along with Mia and Nicholas." Joe commented as he slowly rose, mindful of the dull ache that still spread along his hip when he put his full weight on it.

Clarisse held her tongue, letting him steady himself before she took his arm. She'd learned it was better not to help sometimes.

"All right?" She asked as they started across the grass.

Yes, indeed."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" The former queen asked.

"No. Everyone is being extremely closed-mouthed." Joseph groused. "Even Brigetta, who is usually an easy mark, is not talking."

Clarisse chuckled. "She must be under Mia's orders not to talk to you."

"Um. And your chief of security is being equally uncooperative."

"My... ah." She nodded. Clarisse still thought of Joseph as her head of security, even though it had been more than a year since he'd handed that job over to Shades. "Well, the best way to find out what they're planning is to go in to dinner." She decided.

"As usual, my darling, I believe you are correct."

After a lovely meal that Clarisse noticed was made up entirely of her and Joseph's favorite dishes, Mia tapped her water glass for attention.

"It's been two weeks now since all the trauma and Grandpa's injury." She nodded to Joe who flushed at the still-new title. "And I think both he and Grandma deserve a break."

"What kind of 'break'?" Clarisse asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Mia grinned at them both. "You guys never really got a honeymoon what with the coronation the next week and everything and then Grandma didn't feel she could leave me alone—"

"That's not true, Mia." Clarisse protested. "I had every faith in you."

"Yeah, but you didn't know if _I_ had faith in me." The young woman countered. "Anyway, you just never got around to it, so I thought---"

"Oh Mia," Clarisse interrupted her. "There's so much to do right now with the summer festival and the—"

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Actually, I've cleared your calendar for the next two weeks, ma'am."

Clarisse blinked. "You have?"

Charlotte nodded, smiling.

Then, as Clarisse realized exactly what the other woman had said, "_You_ cleared my schedule?"

Charlotte's smile grew and she nodded again. "Yes, ma'am."

"Lily feels she's ready to take the plunge into queen's aide." Mia took it up.

"Oh, that's... wonderful." Clarisse bit her lip, not wanting to sound too eager to steal her granddaughter's assistant.

Mia frowned. "What's wrong, Grandma? This was your idea."

"Yes, I know. I just want to make sure that it's what you all want; that you're not just going along because you think that's what I want." She turned to Mia's friend. "And that you're comfortable with it, Lily."

"Oh yes, Your Majesty." Lily assured her. "It's a wonderful plan and Charlotte will still be here if I need help."

"I think she's ready, You Highness." Charlotte supplied.

"And of course this way Lily will get to see "Kippie"." Mia teased her friend.

"Shut-up." Lily narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance.

Clarisse looked from one to the other, then smiled broadly. "That's good. But Mia, why did you have Charlotte – Oh!" She looked at her husband as he began to laugh. "A real honeymoon?"

"Unless you don't think you can stand being alone with him for two weeks." Mia teased.

Clarisse met Joe's loving gaze.

"Oh no, that won't be a problem."

"Great! You leave tonight."

"Tonight!" Clarisse exclaimed. "But _where _Mia? I have to pack—"

The queen waved it away. "Olivia and Priscilla are packing for you both and your car will be here in an hour."

"But," This time Joe spoke up. "Where are we going, Your Majesty?"

Mia frowned. "Well I'm not going to tell you if your keep calling me that."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "Mia..."

"Oh all right!" She rolled her eyes. "What a spoilsport." She nodded to Charlotte who produced a color brochure from somewhere and passed it to him.

"It's the most beautiful place, Grandma!" Mia enthused. "Rocky coast, sand, secluded beaches and pounding waves."

"It sounds lovely, dear." Clarisse held out her hand as Joe finished with the brochure. "Big Sur, California." She looked up. "We're going to America?"

Mia nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Yes of course. And this place does seem to be very beautiful." She looked up, smiling. "Thank you, Mia."

"We wanted to do something special for the two of you." Nicholas spoke for the first time on the subject.

"You have a reservation for two weeks." Charlotte told them. "But if you want to leave early and go somewhere else, just inform the desk."

"Somewhere else not being here." Mia fixed her grandmother with a firm gaze. "I don't want to see you back here for two weeks."

"Well, Clarisse, I believe we are being evicted from the palace." Joseph commented, blue eyes twinkling.

"Um, so it would seem." She agreed with a smile. "Thank you. All of you."

"Well, we have just enough time for dessert before the car comes." Mia said happily, pleased.

They all turned their attention to the servers as the cherries jubilee made an entrance.

That's it for now. So, what do you think? Anybody want to read The Great Honeymoon Adventure or no?


End file.
